Some Things Never Change
by mummyfan09
Summary: Some things never change for sam and dean. Sam has his visons, Dean has some smart alack comment. And of corse there is the never changing bad gosties. My atemt to bring a girl in to sam and dean's life.
1. New gig

_Disclamer:I do not own Sam And Dean ... darn!_

_She felt the ache in her heart as she watched the car start down the driveway. She closed her eyes as she heard the ripping of steel, the blood – curdling scream, and then an eerie silence. "**DAD!**" she screamed tears running down her face, "no."_

Sam woke up with a start.

"Dude another nightmare about jess?" asked his brother Dean.

"No, were we?" Sam trying to get the girl's screams out of his head.

"Were near Nashville, TN." Dean answered a concerned look crossing his face as he looked quickly at his brother. Sam had only got two hours of sleep and Dean was really starting to get worried. Sam must have sensed his concern and said

"I'm fine, really."

"Ok. So what was the dream about?"

"It's nothing. Now can you pull in to the next rest stop please, I'm hungry."

"Fine but I'll bug you about it later."

They had stopped at one of those newer rest stops with the automated maps that show how far you are from a certain place. Sam had to forcibly drag Dean away from. Then he sent him to go get food. As Dean set down there tray of McDonald's food Sam spoke up.

"I thank I found our next gig." Sam said looking up from newspaper.

"Ok spill, Sammy."

"It's Sam. According to the paper Brian White disappeared yesterday around midnight. The police found him in a ravine the next morning."

"So? What is so supernatural about that?" Dean asked popping a French fry in his mouth.

"They didn't find his body they found his skeleton. No flesh, no blood, just clean bone. The only reason they knew it was him was because his daughter identified his clothing."

"That's just great, oh and thanks for ruining my dinner. But really Sam what makes you thank this is our kind of thing?" Dean said whale pushing his food away. Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm really not going to like this am I?"

"No. you remember my nightmare. Well I dreamed that I'm in the body of the girl and

she is really upset about her dad leaving for some reason. Then all I here is someone screaming. And that's all I remember."

"Dude you dreamed you were a girl." Dean said laughing so loud people at nearby tables were starting to stare.

"This isn't funny. Can we please check it out, Dean?" Sam asked almost begging.

"Ok then lets go…girl."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Hey this is my first fanfic so please review


	2. Meet Annie

hey here's chapie 2 enjoy...oh I do not own Sam and Dean

* * *

A 67 Chevy Impala pulled up a long winding driveway up to a two story house, that was lined with cars. 

"Ok so who are we this time, Dean."

"We are John and Noah Fiddling. I am John you are Noah. We are brothers. You just started working for Brian."

Sam gave a long sigh and got out of the car. They knocked once and were greeted by a older woman. She was in her mid 50's, graying blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes were red rimed.

"Welcome…I'm Lucy…" just before she actually started crying a girl came grabbed her arm and lead her to a couch. Then she came back to greet the boys.

"Sorry about that. My name's Annie White. And who are you."

She was a petit 5 foot. She had long thick black hair and water blue eyes. She looked like she had been crying a lot.

"I'm Noah Fiddling and this is my brother John. I just started working for your dad."

Sam was felling slightly guilty about lying to Anne.

"Oh. Well if you will excuse me I have to greet the other guests."

And with that she left them to there own devices.

"Ok let's split up. I'll take the Buffet and you can check upstairs." Said Dean and patting his brother on the back he headed over to the buffet.

"Jerk" said Sam as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

She watched them separate after a few words. The tall one with shaggy brown hair and deep hazel eyes disappear up the stairs. The shorter one with spiky brown hair and light hazel eyes walked over to buffet table. 'What are they up to the liars' and as silent as a mouse she crept up the stairs after him.

* * *

'Was that footsteps' whipping his head around he saw nothing. 'Get a grip Sam' he thought as he swept the EMF meter around. 'Nothing not even a little ghostie!' then he felt his knees give way. 

'He almost saw me' Anne thought as she quickly ducted into her parents room. Hearing him continue his way down the hallway she slowly crept out. 'That's an EMF' feeling her anger starting to boil over. She marched up to Sam and kicked him in the back of the knees sending Sam to the floor. She grabbed his arm and using a judo flip Annie had Sam pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Sam didn't know what happened, first he was just taking readings then before he knew it he was on his back pinned to the floor. By a girl who was very strong for such a tiny person. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house, and please try not to lie to me this time."

"Um…" was all he could manage to get out. He feverishly prayed for Dean to come upstairs to check on him.

* * *

Dean had been at the buffet for 10 min, trying to find out what happened to Brian. Then totally out of the blue he heard a thump followed almost immediately by a larger thump. Then his brother senses begin to tingle 'Sammy I hope you are all right' he hurried up the stairs and almost laughed at his problem. 

"Dude you got beat by a girl."

He said whale grabbing Annie's arms pulling her off of Sam. His laughter was silenced when she grabbed his arm judo flipping him onto Sam knocking the wind out of both of them.

* * *

Sam looked at the petit woman in front of him. 'She dose not look as nearly as strong as she really is' he thought as he pushed Dean off of him. 

"I want you out of my house **now**!"

Annie said barley above a whisper. The boys happily complied and got out of the house as fast as they could.

* * *

wow that was very long. plesase review 


	3. No Other Option

Disclamer: I do not own Sam and Dean

* * *

As the sun filtered through the blinds nearly blinding Sam, who chooses that moment to open his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head, rise and shine." Said Dean, who was in an unusually good mood this morning.

"ughhhh" was pretty much the only thing literate that came out of Sam's mouth.

"Don't give me that. There's a cybercafé just down the street. So get some pants on and lets get a move on." Sam practically yelling was dragged out of bed a pair of pants shoved in his hands. Then was shoved into the bathroom.

* * *

They were sipping Carmel Marvel's at the cybercafé when Sam spoke up.

"Oh"

"What?"

"I've totaled the body count to 22 people in the last 12 years. And all the people have some elation to Annie White."

"Do you thank it's like the hookman case? You know, is the spirit feeding off of her emotions?"

"No, but it is a possibility…"

"Sam you don't sound entirely convinced."

"Well I'm not."

"Well could she be killing them like Max d…"

"NO! Anne's not the same as Max she's way different. Remember my vision, she wouldn't kill someone she loved that much."

"Ok no need to get all snippy."

"Well there is a way to figure this out but I'm not sure you would like it."

"Then don't tell me. Wait tell me."

"Well we could go talk to her-"

"NO WAY. I already got beat by a girl once and that is fine for my lifetime."

"Dean I'm not seeing a third option here."

Dean put his head in his hands and gave a deep long sigh, then looked at Sam.

"As much as I hate to admit it, your right. I can't see any other way either."

"Ok but we do this my way." Sam said wile smirking evily.

"Oh god."

* * *

hey here's a cople of things:

1. I may have this story wraped up by the end of next week cuz it's

SPRING BREAK baby yah!

2. please no flaming. it's stupid and pointless.

that's it luv ya'll


	4. Making Amends

Disclamer: do i really have to repeat myself

thanx to **EmSyd **for being my first reviewer you get a cookie :)

and sorry for not updating sooner:(

_and on to the storie...

* * *

Ding Dong. Sam wasn't sure if this was the right choice, it seamed like a good at the time. ' oh well to late now…' he thought as the door opened._

Annie was surprised to say the least when she opened the door to see the brothers.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came to apologize for what happened yesterday. We shouldn't have lied to you like that."

Annie sighed before meeting Sam's gaze.

"I'm sorry too. I should have talked to you instead of judo flipping you." At that point Dean walked away and then you heard AC/DC.

"Your brother's not big on emotions huh."

Sam gave a small chuckle.

"No he isn't. What do you say we start over? My name is Sam Winchester."

"Annie White. Would you like to come in?"

"sure."

* * *

Sam sat down on the couch and Annie sat across from him.

"So you and you're…"

"Brother."

"Brother are here because why?"

"I could tell you but you would probably would not believe me."

"Well then I'll just have to guess. Let's see your FBI agents coming to take me away. No your not wearing suits. Ummm…I know! Your mass murderers, wondering how come I have not been arrested yet."

"No-"

"Wait I get one more guess. Your hunters trying to work out how my father and all those people died."

When Sam's mouth dropped open she took that as a yes.

"Sam the EMF gave it away."

* * *

She noticed how dark it was greeting.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's out in the car. Why?"

"You need to get him in here now."

"Why?"

"You have two min. to get him in here or he will die."

Sam stood there for about 3 sec. before running out the door, leaving Annie to her work.

She grabbed a big container filled with salt then headed to the living room.

* * *

Sam reached the car in recorded time. Throwing the car door open he grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him out of the car.

"What the"

"No time" said Sam popping open the trunk and grabbing two guns and some rock salt. Throwing a gun to dean and slamming the trunk closed he added

"I'll explain later."

Then he took off heading for the house with dean at his heels.

* * *

Annie heard a car door slam. '_1 _min. hurry up Sam.' She saw them running full out across the lawn _30_ sec. they were at the porch _5 _two feet to go. _2 _one foot left, then he appeared right behind them. He was wearing an old fashioned rain coat and wide brimmed hat. He had 3 in. long claws raised to kill.

"LOOK OUT!" Annie screamed whale running to the door. 3 gun shots rang out and they all lay on the living room floor in a pile.

* * *

please review luv ya 


	5. The Midnight Meeting

Disclamer: I do not own Sam and Dean.

Hello please do not be mad at me. I am so sorry that it took this long to write. well on to the chapie!

* * *

Sam opened one of his eye's to find blue eyes staring right back at him. 

"Umm…well this is awkward," said Sam a slight blush rising to his cheeks. '_Nice Sam real nice.'_

"Um Sam"

'_You're trapped on top of a very pretty girl by your oaf of a brother -'_

"Sam"

'_And all you can say is it's awkward…'_

"**Sam**"

"What?"

"Well not that this is the worst position I've ever been in. But you and Dean are not the lightest thing's that have been thrown on me, if you could get off me though I would really appreciate it."

"Sorry. Hold on a second." Sam started to move around a little.

"Aha." Sam partially rolled over knocking Dean on to the floor with a loud thunk.

Dean immediately sat up as soon as he hit the cold floor.

"Dude you didn't have to do that."

"yes I di-" suddenly there was a long deep scratch that made everyone jump.

"It's okay" Said Annie after the small silence that fallowed.

"We have Voodoo charms and a psychic specialist who put protective charms on the house. And for added protection we have a ring of salt around the house, he is not getting in."

"Well you can't go wrong with the old ring of salt." Dean said showing off a half smile. "But the real question is not if he can get in but how we can get out."

"You can't. You two are going to have to stay here for the night."

"We really couldn't do that to you." Sam said.

"It's fine really. I have two guest bedrooms the two of you can use."

"If your positive."

"I am. Come on I'll show you to your rooms." With that they all headed up stairs.

_

* * *

She was running very fast her bag bumping against her leg. She never looked back for fear that it would slow her down, she felt a sharp pain across her stomach but ignored it. Thenshe felt sharp claws sink into her shoulder. _

Sam woke up with a start. Throwing off the covers he hopped out of bed and quietly made his way to the kitchen. When he got there he found Annie making herself a cup of tea. She unlike Sam who was still in his clothes was wearing her pj's that consisted of sweatpants and a cami.

"Hey" she said noticing him, "Do you want some?"

"Yah thanks." Sam said, as he sat down at the kitchen table. 'Dude she's hot, make your move.' Sam mentally shook his head.

"Dean, get out of my head." Sam said quietly to himself.

"What?" But apparently not quiet enough.

"Nothing, listen before me and dean got here I looked up some thing online-"

"And you want to know how every one who is related to have died. It's by that thing that attacked us tonight. Then my dad dies less then a week after my fiancé. Please Sam I don't thank I can handle an interrogation right now."

"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't know."

Annie took a long drink of her tea before answering.

"It's okay. It's just really hard. So - " Annie stopped for a seconded to take another drink of her tea and to think of a way to change the question. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"I had a nightmare. So how did you know that we were hunters?"

"I told you it was the EMF." Annie said pouring herself more tea.

"How did you know it was an EMF?" Sam asked puzzled.

"I used to be a hunter. I some ways I still am. I'm taking collage courses on the supernatural. And on some days it's all I can do, to keep from banging my head into the wall." Sam laughed at that.

"Yah you want know what my teacher said."

"What?"

"He said that Demon's are fiction, but there is some scientific evidence that Ghosts really exist. In my mined I was going 'Well if they don't exist then how did I get this." Turning around so her back was to Sam she lifted up her Cami a couple of inches, reviling a long scar.

"Ouch that looked it must of hurt." Sam said as Annie sat down.

"Yah It did. My Dad always wondered why I was so proud of it. I told him it was because it reminded me of the fact that no matter what people say I'm not too young to help. And on that note, the fact that the tea's almost gone, and the fact that it's almost 3 in the morning I thank I'll head up to bed." Annie stood up and headed for the door before Sam spoke up.

"Hey you never told me what you were doing up so early."

"I didn't." Annie leaned ageist the door frame. "I had a really freaky dream. I was running through the woods. I had a bag because itkept bumping upageist my leg..." Annie stoped for a sec. as if she were deciding something she must have decided something because she started talking, "I kept running and I was so scared too. The dream ended when I felt something sharp dig into my shoulder. Freaky huh? Well I'm going to bed, night." With that Annie left the kitchen and Sam could here her going up the stairs.

"Yah freaky." And Sam was left to his very confusing thoughts.

* * *

Please review...and sorry i had to fix it twice cuz i noteced some problems l8er


	6. I can't think of a Title for this chap

hey ya'll, sorry that I haven't posted sooner! Disclamer: I Do not own Any thing that you reconize. Now enjoy ...

_

* * *

_

_BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!_ Groaning loudly Annie rolled over and whacked her alarm clock, making the infernal noise go away. Annie laid in bed wondering whether she should get up or not. Looking at her clock she decided that 5:00 in the morning was way too early to get up. Rolling over she fell back asleep.

_Annie suddenly found herself wide-awake …and not in her room. Looking around she noticed that she was in a bedroom and was really shocked when Sam opened the door and walked in eating a cookie. 'I must be dreaming.' Suddenly a wave of pain shot through her abdomen causing Annie to double over in pain. "No, not again." She said, but Sam didn't even seem to notice. In fact he walked right past her as if she wasn't even there, and went to lay on the bed. That's when she realized he couldn't see her or hear her. Clenching her teeth ageist the pain, that seems to be coming full force at her she watched a small droplet of blood land on Sam's forehead. 'Oh god!' drip, 'Not again.' Annie looked up at the ceiling just as Sam opened his eyes. She heard Sam say "Jess." Annie could only star at the girl who was pinned to the ceiling her stomach ripped open. "NO JESS, NOOOO!" Annie heard Sam scream as the girl on the ceiling burst in to flames. Annie turned around just as Dean burst through the door to drag Sam out of the quickly rising fire. _

* * *

Sam awoke to find his neck hurting. Then he noticed why, he had fallen asleep sitting at the kitchen table. Getting up he decided to at lest get a few hours of sleep in a real bed. He had just reached the guest bedroom when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom across from his. 'I wonder what's going on.' He put his ear next to the door to hear better. 'Is she crying?' Sam thought as he heard a whimpering coming from inside the room. Opening the door he saw Annie rolling around and making whimpering noises. He was about to wake her up when she rolled a little too hard and rolled straight of the bed. 

"Annie are you alright?"

Annie felt a little dazed as she lay on the floor trying to remember how she got there. She felt strong hands grip her arms and lift her off the floor. She was mostly free from her blankets except for the small pile around her ankles. Then she remembered the dream. She remembered the girl on the ceiling… Sam had called her Jess.

"Are.you.ok." Sam asked again.

"Yah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." Said Annie. Then she started standing up. "In fact I thank I'll go and take a shower."

"If you are really all right, you landed pretty hard on the ground." Sam said standing up.

"It's nothing that won't heal." Annie replied with a small smile and headed to her bathroom, as Sam headed to the hallway.

"Oh and Sam."

"Yah" said Sam poking his head back into the room.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome."

* * *

It only took a half an hour for Annie to shower and dress. Then she went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Deciding to make veggie omelets, she began gathering the ingredients. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice two people walk into the kitchen. Well in till they said something nearly causing Annie to drop the bowl that she was carrying. 

"Good catch." Said Dean, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Ha, Ha your so funny. So what are you to doing to day?" Asked Annie putting three plates on the table.

"Well we thought we'd do some research on that thing." Said Sam.

"Well you won't fine much." Said Annie picking at her food. "There was a fire at city hall. Destroyed everything, anything past 20 years ago is gone."

"Well that makes our job a little bit harder."

"Yah, Well I was thanking. Anything that might be of use to you would be up in the attic. I am planning on packing up my dad's things and then poking around up there for a bit."

"The how about you do that and then meet us at Beaner's for lunch, our treat." Sam asked giving her a small smile.

"Sure. That would be nice."

* * *

It had been almost 3 hours since Sam and Dean left. And Annie had poked around in the attic(she found some interesting documents), helped her step-mom pack up most of her dad's things. Now only one thing remained. Opening the door to her father's study she smiled at the irony of it. The only rule growing up was DO NOT GO INTO DADDY'S STUDY. And here she was walking in to it with out any thought of getting in trouble. It was neat every thing was in its place. Even the books on the book shelves were in alphabetical order. The only things that seemed out of place were the big box wrapped in happy birthday paper and the envelope with her name on it, propped up against the bow. Walking over to it she opened the envelope to fine a 2-page letter. Skimming the letter, she felt her eyes start to water. Setting the letter on the desk she started to carefully open the package. Opening the white box that was under the paper she pulled out a leather case. Under the case was an object. Pulling it out she immediately recognized what it is, a laptop with a pentagram embellished on the top. Smiling she clutched it to her chest and let herself cry.

* * *

Hey please review! luv ya'll! 


	7. The Pitsliteraly

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean

GHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGOHSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHSOTGHOSTGHOSTGHOST

Sam and Dean were sitting at the table when Annie walked up.

"Hey." Said Sam, not looking up from his laptop. Dean who had been leafing through some papers looked directly at her and said,

"Please tell me you found something."

"Well I found some interesting documents…" Annie answered pulling bundles of papers from her oversized blue purse. They spent the next several min. looking through the papers until Dean spoke up.

"Hey I thank I found something."

"What is it?" Asked Sam as he and Annie looked up from there papers.

"The original owner of the property was Steven Fleming, Sam can you look him up on your laptop?"

"Give me a sec." Sam fiddled with his laptop for a couple of min. before speaking again.

"Steven Fleming murdered his wife after he found her cheating on him. Apparently he loved the house more then her. They found her and her lover's body in the ravine both of them a pile of bones. It also says that he disappeared then tuned up later in the same ravine. "

"So he's our spirit." Said Dean

"It looks like it." Said Sam

"Sam dose it say were he is buried." Asked Dean but before Sam could answer Annie spoke up.

"He's buried in Arlington Cemetery."

"That's right. How did you know?" Asked Sam as he put his laptop away.

"Well I haven't lived here for 12 years for nothing. Arlington Cemetery was the only cemetery until 5 years ago when it got overcrowded, then they built a new Cemetery. But we'll have to wait for it to get dark out. " Said Annie (**A/N: Do they actually build cemeteries? Well back to the story….**) and she gathered all of the papers and put them back in to her purse.

"Well okay then" said Dean then he shouted "check please!"

GHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOST

They set off for Arlington Cemetery around dusk and got there 5 min. later. It took them close to an hour to find the grave. Taking shifts they started digging. They had been digging for close to 2 hours when Annie hit wood and smashed the lid of the coffin in. Only there was one problem………there was no skeleton.

"Hey, are you ready for the salt and torch?" Asked Sam pulling them from a bag on the ground.

"No. Are you sure this is the right grave?" Asked Annie.

"Yes. Why?" Dean shouted back.

"There's no skeleton."

"What?" Annie heard one of the boys say above her. "She said that…." She tuned them out as she began to examine the coffin. Bending down she immediately recognized what was on the floor of the coffin as a mixture of salt and ashes. '_Dad_ _already got here. So why is this thing still alive? Great, I guess were back to square one._' Sighing Annie stood up. Wiping her hands on her pants she threw the shovel up then prepared her self to jump. She jumped and missed the edge and fell flat on her butt.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam. Annie saw his head peak over the side.

"I'm ok, I'm just short." That got a laugh out of him. Sam watched as Annie prepared to jump again…and again, after the third time Annie looked up at him.

"You could help me you know." She said glaring at him.

"Yah, but this is so entertaining." Sam said teasingly. Annie continued to glare at him as she stood up and dusted off her pants. Suddenly Annie gave a strangled cry as she felt the floor give way beneath her.

"Annie? Annie!"

GHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOST

Everything was quite way too quite for Annie. She slowly sat up rubbing her head. '_I'm going to have some major bruises tomorrow'_ She thought. Something creaked above her and she rolled over just as something crashed through the floor of the coffin and landed right were she was just sitting. Suddenly whatever it was that crashed began too cough then spoke,

"Annie? Are you ok?" Annie recognized the voice.

"Sam! Is that YOU? Are you okay? How did you get down here?" Annie asked going towards him.

"Yah it's me. Are you okay?"

"A little bruised up but none worse for ware." Annie Said as she helped Sam up.

"So, do you know were we are." Asked Sam brushing himself off. The little light they had was from the full moon out side and it was barely helping at all.

"I thank were in some kind of cave or a really big hole. Sam do you have a light?" Asked Annie. Then she began to use her hand to guide her around the cave.

"Yah hold on a sec." She heard Sam fumbling around in his pack for a match. Suddenly she fell on her hands and knees.

"Are you okay?" she heard Sam ask.

"Yah, I just tripped over something. Hey what's this…" Annie trailed off as she picked up the object in front of her. Squinting at it really hard she realized she was staring at a skull '_Holy Sh-Googols' _Annie thought as she let out a shriek of surprise and fell backward.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked finally getting the match to light up. "Whoa!" He added as he caught sight of what Annie had tripped over. Sprawled out lay a complete skeleton, (mines the head which was currently lying on Annie's stomach,) next to it lay Annie who was staring at it with wide eyes.

"Well that was unsuspected to say the least." Said Annie giving an uneasy chuckle, she then sat up and put the skull back on the body.

"Ouch! Stupid match." Sam muttered darkly as the match he was holding burnt down and burned his fingers, causing Annie to laugh.

"That isn't funny." Sam said as he lit another match. That gave Annie an idea. Walking over to the rubble she picked up a piece of board 3ft by 1foot, ripping off a piece of her shirt she asked Sam if he had any lighter fluid.

"Yah I do." Sam answered getting what Annie was doing. Handing her the match that was quickly burning down, he took the board and piece of shirt from her and soaked the shirt in lighter fluid. After wrapping the piece of shirt around the tip of the board Annie walked up and dropped the match on it.

"There now you won't burn your fingers Sam." She teased lightly, and then her face turned serious as she scanned the wall behind the skeleton.

"Well hello there Steven Fleming."

"How do you know?" Asked Sam,

"See right there next to his head."

"Yah"

"There are the initials SF, For Steven Fleming."

"Oh." Annie looked at him and reliased just how close they were standing together. Sam looked down and caught her gaze. There faces were only a foot apart then….a voice broke through the stillness.

"Are you guys alright?" They heard Dean shout down.

"Yes were fine. And we found Steve."

"Cool." Dean called back. Then Sam looked back at Annie who was now going through his pack. Annie looked up and gave him a small tight smile as she pulled out the salt and the lighter fluid. Handing the lighter fluid to Sam and together they dumped the entire contents on him.

"Well this is it." Said Annie.

"Yep Do you want to do it?" he asked her.

"Yah thanks." She said reaching for the matches. Lighting one she walked over and dropped it. The watched in silence as it burst in to flames and began to burn. After it had completely burned down they began to make there way out of the pit.

DONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONE

Yah Wahoo! 4 pages. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Only one more chapter to go then the story is done.

I got the idea for the end of this chapter from the storie **_Wait Till Helen Comes _by Mary Downing Hahn. **

Please read and Review!


End file.
